1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a seeding implement and more specifically to a seed distribution system for a planter or grain drill or the like.
2. Related Art
Seeders and planters which have individual metering devices with corresponding hoppers located across the width of the implement require individual filling of each hopper which can be quite time consuming and inconvenient. In the past, implements with a single material storage area often had metering systems located a substantial distance from the furrow opener, and seed placement with such implements was less precise than those that have metering devices near the opener. Although various types of air systems exist for supplying individual row meters from a central hopper, heretofore there has not been a reliable and yet simple and inexpensive single point fill structure for use with individual meters. Most central hopper implements are relatively complex and include a number of moving parts.